Corporate Sector
| Afbeelding = 250px | type = Bestuurlijke organisatie | oprichter = Orman Tagge (moderne Corporate Sector) | leiding = Corporate Sector Authority Direx Board | locatie = Tingel Arm | moedermaatschappij = | dochteronderneming = | producten = Grondstoffen Afgewerkte producten | oprichting = 490 BBY | opheffing = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} 250px|thumb|Corporate Sector Authority 250px|thumb|Orman Tagge oprichter van de moderne Corporate Sector De Corporate Sector was een afgelegen Sector in de Tingel Arm die werd bestuurd door de Corporate Sector Authority en die werd opgericht omwille van economische doeleinden. Ligging De Corporate Sector lag in het uiterste Noordoosten van de Outer Rim. De Sector omvatte duizenden bewoonde stelsels en meer dan 100.000 onbewoonde stelsels. Zo'n 30.000 stelsels bevatten planeten die bewoonbaar waren of van economisch belang waren. Geschiedenis De Corporate Sector werd voor het eerst ontdekt rond 4.500 BBY door de Republic en zij ontdekten kolonies van Etti en op Ammuud. Hun oorsprong lag vermoedelijk in de Core Worlds maar de Essionites en de Ocsin waren waarschijnlijk uit Tion afkomstig. De regio werd zelden bezocht totdat de Hydian Way werd vastgelegd rond 3.693 BBY al bleef het sowieso een afgelegen gebied. De oorspronkelijke Corporate Sector werd in 490 BBY opgestart maar de bedrijven die het gebied wilden controleren, hielden zich niet aan de afspraken en de regio werd het slachtoffer van wanbeleid. De Galactic Senate kwam tussenbeide en startte later opnieuw een zelfde project op maar dan wel gesteund door een heleboel schepen om de orde te handhaven. Grote en welstellende bedrijven kochten planeten en grond in de Corporate Sector om deze te exploiteren, net zoals men vroeger had gedaan in de Expansion Region. De bedrijven als TaggeCo, Cybot Galactica en Merr-Sonn Munitions smeekten de Senate om uitbreiding. Tijdens de Clone Wars vervoegde de regio de CIS, buiten enkele bedrijven die de Republic trouw bleven. Het was echter pas onder het bewind van Emperor Palpatine dat de Corporate Sector tot een groot succes zou uitgroeien. De Galactic Corporate Policy League – onder leiding van Baron Orman Tagge – stelde aan Palpatine voor om de invloed van grote corporaties in de Corporate Sector nog te vergroten en de bedrijven die de CIS trouw waren geweest tijdens de Clone Wars te bestraffen. Dit zou worden gerealiseerd door de administratie om te gooien en de Corporate Sector Authority als economische en bestuurlijke macht te installeren als de officiële eigenaar van de Corporate Sector. Inkomsten en belastingen van de CS zouden naar het Empire vloeien, zonder dat enige investering vereist was langs de kant van het Empire, want deze investering werd gedaan door de bedrijven die de oprichting van de Authority steunden. Enkele bekende bedrijven die de oprichting van de Authority financierden en dus bijgevolg mee de Corporate Sector bestuurden waren in de 1ste plaats TaggeCo zelf, maar ook Merr-Sonn Munitions, Kuat Drive Yards, Rendili StarDrive, Bank of the Core, Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals Company en Cybot Galactica. Enkele jaren voor de Battle of Yavin beleefden Han Solo en Chewbacca verschillende avonturen in de Corporate Sector, onder andere op Duroon, Etti IV, Orron III en Ammuud. Corporate Sector Charter Baron Orman Tagge stelde voor dat 30.000 Systems die nergens waren aangesloten, zouden worden ondergebracht in de Corporate Sector. Zijn plan om de Corporate Sector Authority te installeren als enige bestuurlijke macht in de regio kreeg stilaan vorm. De CSA moest de orde handhaven, de fabrikanten en fabrieken doen draaien, nieuwe producten ontwikkelen en deze goederen promoten en verkopen in de Corporate Sector zonder bemoeienissen van buitenaf. De opbrengsten van de Corporate Sector werden verdeeld onder de bedrijven die in de sector investeerden. De CSA zou ook grondstoffen en producten aan sterk gereduceerde prijzen verkopen aan de investeerders. Het voordeel voor het Empire was dat alle belastingen die werden geïnd in de Corporate Sector als één geheel naar het Empire zouden vloeien, in plaats van hen te verdelen onder elke Sector in de regio. Tagge nodigde alle investeerders uit op Aargau om zijn plan uit te leggen en de Charter op te stellen. Die bevatte volgende elementen: * De CS werd een onafhankelijk gebied, autonoom van het Empire. * Een vrijemarkteconomie moest worden gevrijwaard. * Geen supervisie over reclame en media in de CS. * Geen onderhandelingen met intelligente species waren nodig. * Geen belastingen op producten die in- en of uitgevoerd werden. * 3% van alle inkomsten van de CS zou naar het Empire vloeien. * 9% van al het materiaal en 20% van alle zeldzame stoffen zouden ten voordele van het Empire worden verhandeld. Sponsors De investeerders in de CS en CSA kregen de kans om op verschillende niveau’s de Sector te financieren. Voting of Signatory Sponsors Deze bedrijven zorgden voor het startkapitaal om de CSA op te starten en kregen elk een vertegenwoordiger in het Direx Board van de CSA. Het startkapitaal bedroeg meet dan 50 quadriljoen Credits, al mocht dit ook voor de helft in aandelen worden vertaald. Schulden van de CS moesten worden opgevangen door de Voting Sponsors maar ook winsten werden verdeeld. Grondstoffen konden aan sterk verlaagde prijzen worden aangekocht. Contributing Sponsors Deze bedrijven moesten een kleiner kapitaal investeren en hun inkomsten bleven evenredig met het geïnvesteerde kapitaal. Deze bedrijven hadden geen gegarandeerde zetel in het Direx Board al konden ze deze wel verkrijgen. Ook zij kregen grondstoffen aan verminderde prijzen maar lang niet de spotprijzen die de Voting Sponsors kregen. Meer dan 1000 grote bedrijven stonden te wachten om een Contributing Sponsor te worden. Lijst van Sponsors 250px|thumb|TaggeCo thumb|250px|Cybot Galactica Originele Voting Sponsors *TaggeCo *Merr-Sonn Munitions *Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles *Millennium Entertainments *Bank of the Core *Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals Company *Kuat Drive Yards *Rendili StarDrive *Cybot Galactica *Karflo Corporation Originele Contributing Sponsors *Duct Limited *zZip Product Concepts Limited *Lerrimore Contracting Corporation *Corellian Engineering Corporation *Plexgrove Combine *Trigdale Metallurgy *Arcon Multinode Agricorporation *Schaum Association *Kroeskin Fabrications *Novaplex *Dweomilis Advisory Foundation *Industrial Automaton Extra Voting Sponsors *Starshipwrights and Aerospace Engineers Incorporated *Santhe/Sienar Technologies *Red Star Shipping Lines *LeisureMech Enterprises *Consolidated Learing Systems Extra Contributing Sponsors *Ulqib MacroTronics *Serv-O-Droid *Ubrikkian Transports *Vaufthau Processing Industries *MerenData *Galaxy Tours *Eleven Star Marketing *Galaxy Publishing *VargeCorporation *IntelStar Corporation *DefenStar Limited *Morgath Industries *SoroSuub Corporation Planeten in de Corporate Sector Systems in the Corporate Sector *Abo Dreth System *Bonadan System *Craci System *Dostra System *Drog System *Erysthes System *Etti System *Eva-T System *Kalla System *Kumasi System *Lucaya System *Lythos System *Matra System *Ninn System *Orron System *Oslumpex System *Rampa System *Saffalore System Bron *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo's Revenge *Han Solo at Stars' End (Comic) *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Atlas category:Corporate Sector category:CSA category:Galactic Regions category:Galactic Empire category:Galactic Republic